Maybe (Previously Titled Can You See the Real Me?)
by dajisy293
Summary: Agent Jasmine Gibbs has just been transferred to NCIS headquarters, and she has something to prove. That she doesn't rely on her dad to advance her career. Plus she gets to see her unrequited love...Tony DiNozzo. Will she be able to get Tony to notice her? Will she be able to stop living in her dad's shadows? Find out. This is a little au since Shannon and Kelly are alive.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine stepped out of the gate and followed the signs to baggage claim. Her muscles were stiff from the long flight and all she wanted to do was see her family and get a home cooked meal. But she had business to take care of.

She picked up her bags and went to go rent a car. Twenty minutes later she was pulling out of the airport parking lot and onto the highway towards downtown D.C.

Soon she arrived at the navy yard where NCIS headquarters was located. She had a meeting with the director and she was close to being late. Hopefully she would see her dad before she left the building.

After going through metal detectors and security she rode the elevator to the bullpen. She scanned it to see if she could see her dad but he wasn't there. She walked the steps to the director's office. His assistant opened the doors and she walked in.

Behind an oak desk Leon Vance sat. "Please take a seat." He said motioning to the chair in front of his desk. She did as she was told and waited for the director to begin. "I know you had a long flight and want to get settled in. I just wanted to welcome you to the D.C. office. I've heard a lot about you from McNamara and he said you were going to be great."

"Thank you sir it's was a pleasure to be his second. It's a greater pleasure to be a team lead."

"Here are the files for your team, including the senior field agent and the two newest agent. And the current case files."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why was I chosen? Aren't there any good agents here to lead this team?"

"Yes there are our second best agent here turned it down. I think he wanted to lead the team after the current team lead retired."

She smirked at the thought knowing exactly who was offered the job before she was offered. She said her goodbyes to the director and left his office. She was headed down the stairs when she spotted the familiar silver hair walking from an elevator.

"Gibbs!" She barked when she got into his section of the bullpen.

"Jazzy?" He asked in confusion.

"Yup." She bounced on her heels in excitement.

Gibbs went over to hug her. Not realizing that his team was looking at them two in confusion. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Got offered team lead. Officially transferring in from Hawaii." She said hugging the older man back.

There was a clearing of the throat. And a tanned woman with dark brown hair stood up from her desk. "Excuse me Gibbs but who is this?" she asked

"Oh hi! I'm Jasmine. And you must be Ziva." Jasmine said sticking her hand out to Ziva for a handshake.

"Don't you have a daughter named Jasmine boss?" A man on the left of Jasmine asked.

"Yes McGee I do. And here she is." Gibbs said with slight annoyance to his voice.

"Oh you're Tim! Nice to meet you." she said also shaking McGee's hand.

"Yes I am." Tim said shaking Jasmine's hand.

Jasmine turned back to her father, "so is Abby and Tony here? Because if I don't say hello to them I'm pretty sure they will be angry."

"Yeah they're in her lab. I'll go with you. We can go see Ducky too." Gibbs said guiding Jasmine to the elevator that lead to Abby's lab.

It left the two agents by themselves, free to gossip. Gibbs and Jasmine got off the elevator and entered Abby's lab where the Goth was at her computer typing away and Tony was sitting on a stool talking to her.

"Abby!" Jasmine called

Abby and Tony turned around and Abby screamed in excitement. "Oh my gosh what are you doing here? I mean I'm glad you're here." Abby quickly rambled as she gave Jasmine a tight hug.

Jasmine smiled at her, it was nice to see the Goth again. Abby was like another little sister, they often spent time together along with Kelly when Jasmine came into town.

"I'm here because I've been transferred to D.C. I'm taking over Agent Johnson's team. So don't worry you'll be seeing me a lot from now on." Jasmine replied.

Abby released her hold on the agent which gave jasmine the opportunity to hug Tony .

"Hey Jasmine. Long time no see." Tony said before hugging her.

Jasmine fought the urge to close her eyes and inhale the cologne she knew he was wearing. She would be a liar if she said she didn't have a crush on Tony, not that he knew. The only people to know were Abby and Kelly and both girls kept trying to get her to ask him out. But Jasmine knew Tony didn't see her that way, he still treated her as a little sister.

So when she was offered the position in Hawaii she was glad to get away from the person who didn't want her. They kept in touch through phone calls, email, and sometimes Skype.

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't visited you guys. Trust me when my mom finds out I'm here I'm going to get an ear full." Jasmine said before releasing him.

"Wait your mom doesn't know you're here?" Gibbs asked

"No I figured I would surprise mom. And hope that she wouldn't be to mad not to cook me a home cook meal." Jasmine smirked

"Your mom is never to mad to not feed you." Gibbs rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Please tell her to save me some." Tony exclaimed like a big kid.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to invite you two. So stop by around seven. Jazzy let's go visit Ducky" Gibbs said before leaving. Jasmine waved goodbye to Abby and Tony and followed behind her dad.

They rode the elevator to the basement and entered the autopsy room. Ducky was standing over the latest autopsy occupant. There was a tall man standing across from him, Jimmy. Her mind supplied after recalling the many conversations with Abby and Tony about the 'autopsy gremlin.'

"Jethro it is too early to determine the cause of death yet." Ducky said without looking up from the body.

"Not here for that Duck."

"Then how may I – Jasmine?" The medical examiner questioned.

"Hi Ducky!"

"Jethro did not tell me that you were visiting." He said clearly wanting to hug the woman but stopped when he realized he was covered in blood.

"Not visiting. I was offered the lead on Johnson's old team."

"Congratulations my dear. You deserve it! It will a delight working with you." They were interrupted by a throat clearing. "Oh my dear excuse my behavior. This is Mr. Palmer."

"Jimmy." The assistant offered.

"Jasmine. Tony and Abby have told me a lot about you."

"Nothing bad I hope."

"Nah. They seem to like you."

Twenty minutes later Jasmine was back in the bull pen, sitting on the corner of her father's desk while he made a call to her mom.

"Hey honey… Yeah everything is fine…well I have a surprise…Jasmine is here…no she showed up today…I didn't know either…ok I will…yes I told her you would cook. ..I'll tell them." Gibbs said into the phone

"So how she take it? Is she mad?" Jasmine asked

"A little peeved. She wants you to stop by so you can explain and she plans on making you favorites. She also wants the team to come to dinner." He said directing the last part to the three agents.

"What time?' McGee asked knowing not to argue with Gibbs.

"Seven." Gibbs replied

"Should we bring anything?" Ziva asked

"No just yourselves."

"Ok well I guess I should head home and see mom. You guys I will see you later. Bye." She said waving to them while heading to the elevator.

Thirty minutes later Jasmine was entering her childhood home. She heard her mom in the kitchen and went straight there. "Mom I'm home." she called out.

Shannon Gibbs jumped up from excitement not hearing her daughter enter. "Hey Jazzy. Couldn't call your parent to let them know you were going to be back in D.C.?" she reprimanded while stirring something in a pot

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't even tell Kelly. And you know how hard that is for me." Jasmine pouted.

"Well how long is your vacation this time?" Shannon asked turning to her daughter

"I got a transfer here. I have my own team, since obviously Tony turned it down. So it's permanent."

"That's great honey! I know how much you wanted your own team. Speaking of Tony…" Shannon trailed off purposely

"What about him?" Jasmine asked.

"From what your father tell me he hasn't seen anyone in a longtime. Guess he got tired of the one night stands." Shannon said shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyways…have you called Kelly?" she did not want to hear about Tony's drought. Just thinking about him with another woman made her angry.

"Yes and she's coming to dinner. She'll be ere around six."

Jasmine nodded and went over to help her mother cook. She loved spending time like this with her mom. It made the little bit of time that she spent with her very special.

Before Jethro and Shannon met at the train station, he met Donna Wright. Donna was a young black woman that went to Jethro's school. They met at by chance and became friends. Soon it developed into a one night stand. They both agreed that they would be better as friends.

Two months later Jethro had left to be a marine and Donna found out she was pregnant. Her family cast her out when they found out she was about to become an unwed mother. When she was six months pregnant she finally decided she was going to tell Jethro. But she found out Jethro was a newlywed, and Donna was no home wrecker. So Donna raised jasmine on her own, until Jasmine was two. That was when she got into a car accident that took her life.

Luckily Donna put down Jethro as the father on Jasmine's birth certificate. So when the social worker looked for jasmine's next of kin, she found him. Jethro was shocked and was going to deny it but then he saw Jasmine. She looked like a caramel version of his mother, but she had Donna's gray eyes and curly hair. No matter how much he wanted to deny it that was his daughter.

Jethro had to do the right thing and take care of her but he was also married with a baby on the way. So he told Shannon everything, after he was done Shannon was quiet for what seemed like forever. She then looked him in the eyes and said that they were in it together and that they would raise jasmine together.

So Jasmine moved into their house. At first she was scared to be around people she never met. But soon it got better, Jasmine began to call Jethro daddy. She had still called Shannon Shan, but that was expected from a girl who just lost her mother. Soon Kelly came and Jasmine took the role of big sister very seriously.

On her Jasmine's fourth birthday Shannon adopted her and officially became her mom. But it wasn't until two weeks later where Shannon was teaching her how to make cookies, when jasmine called her mom. And from that day Shannon wasn't Shan anymore but mommy.

After an hour of helping her mom cook she went upstairs to unpack. She went to her room and laughed at how much it hadn't changed. She put her luggage on the bed and began to put her stuff away. She was hanging stuff in her closet when she heard Kelly's voice. She ran out the room and down the stairs.

"Kell bell!" Jasmine said when she saw her sister in the living room

"Jazzy!" Kelly screamed and went to hug her.

"How is everything?" Jasmine asked

"Good. I got a promotion. But how about you?"

"I'm okay. I got transferred here to D.C. so I'll be working with dad. I have my own team."

"That's great! So you'll be seeing Tony more often?" Kelly asked

Jasmine huffed and ignored her, what was with everyone trying to ask her about Tony. They sat down and talked until they heard the front door open. In walked the team and their dad.

"Sorry I'm late had to wrap things up. Where's your mom?" Gibbs asked while going to the gun safe and putting away his weapon.

"She's in the kitchen. Food should be done by now though. So you guys might want to go to the table." Kelly said

Everyone went into the dining room, where all the food was sitting on the table. Shannon came out and they sat down to eat. Somehow Jasmine and Tony ended up sitting next to each other. Jasmine looked around and smiled. It was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine sat on her bed in her pajamas and pored over her team files. She really wanted to know who and what she was dealing with. She needed to know that they were capable to watch her six. So far her father's team was great.

She had known Abby, Tony, and Ducky for years. But Ziva and Tim were new to her, since she had been in Hawaii when they had been added to the team. She got good vibes from them, knowing her dad would never let anyone of the team he didn't trust. She was ultimately impressed at the fact that they didn't ask why she was black when the rest of her family was white, even though she saw the confused looks on their faces. _But enough about them_, she thought and went back to reading the files.

She had looked over her teams file. Her SFA was named Robert Novak. He seemed like a decent investigator but it also seemed like he could improve. Then there was Samantha Singer. She was a probie- a smart probie at that, having graduated from Cal Tech. Last there was John Harvell, also a probie. There was nothing great about him, so Jasmine would wait until she met him before passing judgment.

She was about to look into the current case file when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said not looking up.

"Hey I just thought you might want some warm milk." Jethro said holding a cup in his hand

"Just the man I needed to see. And yes that would be awesome." Jasmine said looking up at her dad

He went over to her bed and handed her the cup."Whats up chickadee?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Going over the team files. Need to be prepared for tomorrow. What can you tell me about Johnson's team?" Jasmine asked

"Well I know Novak can be a piece of work. He thinks he's a great investigator but he does things half assed, and then has the probies to make up for it. I'm pretty sure Johnson didn't know. You might have some trouble since has this thing with women investigators, the type that thinks women should be barefoot and pregnant." Jasmine nodded ad made some notes on her pad; she motioned her dad to continue. "As for the probies. They both are okay for beginners. You definitely have to teach them. Play to their strengths. I mean I heard that Singer's hacking skills rival McGee's."

Jasmine continued to write what he said down. Finally she looked up. "Thanks dad, this helps. Don't want to walk in there blind. I have to definitely teach them the rules." referring to her dad's infamous rules.

"Yup. They work. They made you a great agent didn't they?" Gibbs said smirking.

"Yeah they did. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to review this case file and then go to bed."

Jethro nodded kissed her forehead and then left. Jasmine went back to work reviewing the case file, writing notes as things popped out at her. She finally went to bed an hour later.

The next morning at seven o'clock sharp Jasmine woke up. She trudged to the bathroom to take a shower. She came out twenty minute later fully dressed in gray dress pants and a black pull over. She put her damp hair into a low messy bun and slipped on her shoes. She went downstairs following the smell of coffee.

She saw her dad leaning against the counter in his, pajamas, drinking coffee. Jasmine internally cringed at the tar her dad called coffee. "morning dad." She said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Jazzy." Gibbs said

Jasmine poured milk and sugar to her coffee and sighed in content when she took the first sip. "So dad. Do you think you can call one if your buddies to help me get a deal on a car? I don't want to have to keep renting one when I need to look for a place." Jasmine asked

He shrugged. "Sure Jazz. I'll see what I can do. Where you thinking about moving to?"

"I don't know maybe close to Kelly. Her apartments are nice. I'll have to look when I get a weekend off." Jasmine said.

Gibbs nodded and rinsed out his cup. He went upstairs to finish getting dressed. Jasmine grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She decided to stop at a coffee shop to get more coffee and maybe a croissant. Like her father Jasmine needed multiple cups of caffeine to function, though she usually drank soda in the afternoons.

Since there was a line at the shop Jasmine strolled into the bullpen at eight fifteen. She saw where her desk was going to be, right behind her father's. The only thing separating them was a half wall. She saw that Samantha had arrived and was now diligently typing away on her keyboard. Harvell was also at his desk looking over a file. Novak wasn't at his desk he had another fifteen minutes until he was considered late so Jasmine didn't worry.

She took her box of things and put in on the desk that was empty. The probies looked up with inquisitive expressions. So Jasmine turned around and introduced herself. "Hello I'm Agent Jasmine Gibbs, your new team lead."

Samantha, who was a short red head, stood and stuck out her hand. "Agent Samantha Singer, but please call me Sam."

Jasmine shook her hand and turned to Harvell.

"Agent Jonathan Harvell, but I go by John ma'am." He said shaking Jasmine's hand

"Don't call me ma'am."

"What are we supposed to call you?" Sam asked

"What did you call Agent Johnson when he was here?" Jasmine asked

"Sir." They both said in unison

"Well you can call me Gibbs or boss. Whatever you prefer."

"Ok." They said again

"So John give me an update." Jasmine said leaning on her desk. Sam and John filled Jasmine in. A half hour later Novak strolled in. He sat his bag down behind his desk and sat down.

"You're late." Jasmine said from her desk while she was writing.

"Who are you?" Novak asked

Jasmine stood up and stood in the middle of the floor. "I'm Agent Jasmine Gibbs. The new team lead. And you must Agent Robert Novak."

Novak stands up and has a look of disbelief on his face. "You're the new team lead? Did you say Gibbs?" Novak asked

"Yes and yes." Jasmine said

"As in your related to him?" Novak asks as he points to Gibbs, who was walking from MTAC.

"Yes I am. Is that a problem?" Jasmine asks slightly annoyed

"No. it just explains a lot." Novak says with a shrug

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jasmine said now fully annoyed

"Nothing." Novak says

"Listen here agent Novak. If you think I got by on my last name you are sadly mistaken. I had to work just as hard as any agent, maybe even harder because who I'm related to. If you have a problem, tell me now because I will gladly put in a recommendation for your transfer. Am I making myself clear?" Jasmine asked

"Crystal." Novak replied with agitation

"Good. Now last time I checked you're supposed to be here by eight thirty. I don't tolerate tardiness. See that you are on time." Jasmine said leaving to go to Abby's lab, needing to cool off. She just knew that Novak was going to give her a hard time.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine marched into the lab where Abby was blasting music, she grimaced but went over to the scientist and signed that the music was too loud. Sign language had been one of the any things that she and Kelly had learned from their father. In Hawaii she didn't have much use for it but being around Abby it would strengthen the skill.

"What's up Jaz?" Abby asked once she turned off the stereo.

"I finally met Agent Novak. To say we didn't hit it off is an understatement. He had the nerve to imply that I only got the position of team lead because Gibbs is my last name!" Jasmine exclaimed throwing her hands in the air

Everyone who knew Jasmine knew how touchy the subject was for her. She hated people thinking that she only succeeded because of her last name and her relationship with her father. She had the option of using her biological mother's last name but Jasmine liked being a Gibbs and no one was going to make her feel ashamed for it.

Plus she had strived very hard to be where she was at. Jasmine had graduated high school at sixteen and got a full ride to Princeton. She earned her bachelors in criminology and then went on to get her masters. She trained harder than any other probie, just so people wouldn't say she rode her father's coattails. Now after long years of hard work, she finally was team lead.

"If his comments get to disrespectful write him up for insubordination. He's your second; you need to count on him to watch your six. If you can't count on him for that transfer him and find a new one." Abby said shrugging her shoulders

Jasmine sighed Abby didn't have to deal with office politics so she wouldn't truly understand. "Not that simple Abs. The director doesn't just have SFAs lying around. I just have to let him now that he doesn't run this team, I do."

She hugged the scientist and left. Jasmine had just pushed the button for the elevator, when it opened revealing Tony.

"Hey how's your team?" Tony asked

"Could be better. Ask me at the end of the week and I'll let you know." she replied.

"I'll hold you to it. Maybe you can come with me and the gang for drinks."

"That would be fun." She said as she stepped on to the elevator

Tony went into the lab as the doors closed taking her back to the bullpen. When she got to her desk, she saw her team was working on their current case. Sam was on the phone, while Novak and John were looking at suspects for their case on the monitor.

"Update!" Jasmine barked

Sam and John quickly updated her, telling her about the people they thought could possibly be suspects for the reopened cold case. Novak on the other hand just watched them, with disdain.

"Novak, do you have anything to contribute?" Jasmine asked as she turned to him

"Oh you wanted my opinion too? I thought we were just supposed to do as you say." Novak said with sarcasm

Jasmine pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Her patience with this man was wearing thin. "Follow me." she said walking to the windows where they weren't going to be overheard by the probies. Novak reluctantly followed her.

"What is your problem?" She asked

"a number of things. How about the fact that you come in here, from god knows where and take a position that was supposed to be mine? Or that the reason you got it in the first place was because you're related to Gibbs."

Jasmine just chuckled bitterly. "Let's get a few things clear. I didn't take anything from you. You were never going to be team lead because you don't have enough experience. You've only been a senior field agent for three years. And second I have never ever relied on my relation to Gibbs to get me here. I always worked to get where I wanted to be. And if you don't believe me, then once again I will say I have no problem with you being transferred."

Novak frowned, "just because you couldn't do it in three years don't mean I can't. I know you did something to get here and I'm going to find out."

Jasmine glared at him, "go ahead I have nothing to hide. You won't find anything."

She walked away leaving Novak to stare after her. She didn't have time to worry about the jealousy or his ego she had probies to train and a killer to catch.

"What do we got?"

"Well it seems that Sergeant McDowell skipped work the same day that Jacob Robinson got released. There is a connection between the two so it might just be a coincidence."

"Rule number thirty nine. There are no such thing as coincidences."

"Rules? What rules?"

"Rules? What rules?" Sam asked

"Gibbs' rules. It something that the people on his team learn. Guess are team lead is trying to do the same. Not that she can compare."

"They are from Gibbs. They taught me how to be a better agent. There are about fifty last time I remembered, though he could have added more." Jasmine said ignoring

"Should we write them down?" John asked

"No you watch and learn. Trust me you'll learn them quickly. Just be glad you don't get head slapped like Gibbs' team."

"He head slaps them? Isn't that against policy?" Sam asked

"Yes he head slaps them Sam. And Gibbs doesn't care about policy. Though it's very effective. Maybe I should use it? What do you think Novak?" Novak just grimaced and went back to trying to find a connection to each suspect and the victim. Jolie smiled one point for her.

After that altercation, things were slightly less hostile. Novak would throw barbs at her whenever she ordered him to do something. She ignored them all, since it wouldn't look good to get into an argument with her coworker on the first day.

By the end of the week Jasmine was close to losing her head. She and Novak had stood off two more times after their 'talk'. In the office he would try to undermine her in front of the probies. She had made a mental note of talking to Director Vance.

She would give Novak some credit, in the field he was a different person. He had taken charge instantly giving the probies directions. Though she would probably do some things different, Jasmine was impressed by the way he took charge. Too bad he was an asshole.

Sam proved to be very efficient in hacking, just like Gibbs had told her. She would need to train her more when it came to field work, but that was expected from a probie. As for John, well he had a way of thinking outside the box. He had contributed ideas that most Jasmine hadn't even thought of. She made sure to talk to Tony so he could take John under his wing. If she could do something about Novak then she could have a great team.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine sighed as she signed off on the final reports from her team. She was thankful that at least Novak knew how to write a good report. She would have to make sure the probies looked to him before they gave the final copies to her. That way she didn't have to keep giving them back like she was an English teacher.

Thankfully the week was over and she planned on taking advantage of it. She was gathering her stuff when Tony came over.

"Hey I was just about to see if you were still here. Abby invited the gang to hang out at this nice bar. Are you in?"

"Sure." Jasmine said walking to the elevator

"Cool I think you're going to like it." He said following her to the elevator.

Twenty minutes later they were entering the bar. The gang was sitting in the back in a circular booth. Jasmine slid in next to Palmer and Tony slid in next to her.

"I ordered you an apple martini, Jazz." Abby said

"So how was your first week?" Palmer asked

"Horrible. Novak doesn't want to listen to anything that I have to say. Apparently I got here on my dad's name and I stole his promotion."

"Do you want me talk to him?" Tony asked.

"No it's okay. I'll handle it. I guess I have to show him who's boss."

"When you do let me know. That guy has been a thorn in my side with his sexist comments. Anyways how are the probies?" Abby questioned.

"Good. They both have potential."

"Have you taught then Gibbs' rules yet?" Ziva asked

"Some of them but they have a lot to learn. But Tony I was wondering if you could maybe take John under your wing? He has the same eye that you do, but I think you could train him to use it better. And Tim maybe you could do the same for Sam? She's really good with computers."

"Sure" Tony and Tim said in unison

"Okay enough of the talk about work. Let's have some fun, Timmy come dance with me." Abby demanded

Tim was about to protest when she grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the small dance floor the bar had. Ziva did the same to Palmer. That left Tony and Jasmine sitting in the booth.

"Do you want to dance?" Tony asked

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Jasmine said

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to." He replied. He took her hand softly and pulled her up to her feet. They walked to the dance floor and Tony pulled Jasmine into his arms. They began to sway to the upbeat jazz music coming from the jukebox.

"I'm glad you came back. I missed you." Tony whispered into Jasmine ear

"Really? I missed you too… I mean I missed everyone" Jasmine said

"Mhhm. So did you think about me? Tony asked

She looked up at Tony and saw the smirk on his face. Suddenly she felt angry that he seemed to be mocking her emotions. How did he even know how she felt about him?

"Who told you? Was it Abby? Or Kelly?" Jasmine asked in a loud whisper, stepping away from him.

Tony's face scrunched up in confusion. "Jas what are you talking about? What does Abby and Kelly have to do with anything?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know. I know one of them told you I was in love with you. But for you to sit here and mock me is…is just mean Tony."

"Love me? You're in love with me?" Tony stuttered in disbelief

Jasmine look at the confusion in Tony's eyes. He didn't know! He didn't know she loved him and she had just outted herself. She stepped farther away from him. She could hear Tony trying to get her attention, but she ignored him and went back to the booth to get her stuff.

"Jasmine wait! Where are you going? We need to talk." Tony said while trying to grab her arm.

"Tony please, I need to go." Jasmine said removing her arm from Tony's grip.

She gathered her things and walked briskly to her car. She got in her car and was about to drive off when Tony tapped on the window. Jasmine shook her head and started to back out.

Thirty minutes later Jasmine pulled into her parents' driveway. She entered the house and it was dark even though she knew her dad was home. Jasmine headed to the basement where she knew her dad was woodworking. She was coming down the flight of basement stairs, when her dad spoke.

"Hey Jazzy." Jethro said without looking up

"How did you know it was me?" Jasmine said coming down the last two stairs.

"Well your mom is at her book club and Kelly is on a date. Plus Abby called me ten minutes ago telling me that you ran out of there. "

Jasmine nodded her head in understanding and pulled up a seat next to her dad. She picked up a sander and began sanding the boat her dad was working on. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before he spoke up again.

"So you want to talk about it?"

Jasmine took a series of deep breaths before she began. "I accidently…um…might have…toldTonyIlovehim." She said quickly

Jethro stood there with confusion on his face. "Repeat that. But this time slowly."

"Um I told Tony I love him." She said not looking at him. There was silence before he barked out a hearty laugh. Jasmine looked at him in misunderstanding. Jethro sobered up and gave his daughter his infamous smirk.

"Sorry but I didn't think you were going to admit it this soon. I guess your mom won."

"Wait you knew how I felt about Tony? And you bet on it with mom?" Jasmine half yelled.

"Jaz. Everyone knew about you and Tony. We would have to be blind not to see the way you look at him. Actually I'm surprised DiNozzo didn't notice it. And as for the bet, your mom and I bet when you would confess to him. I said within six months, your mom said within two months. I guess she was right. I owe her a foot massage."

Jasmine just shook her head at her father's antics. She heard the stairs creak, and looked up to see Tony walking down the basement stairs. "A foot massage boss? I thought I would be worth more than that." He said to the silvered man but stared at Jasmine.

"Shouldn't assume Tony- "

"Yeah yeah I know boss. I got it. Jasmine can we please talk upstairs?"

"Uh yeah sure." Jasmine said standing up and walking past tony and up the stairs.

He followed her to the living room. They sat at the couch, both sitting at the ends. "So you love me huh?" Tony asked

Jasmine stood up with her arms folded. She wasn't in the mood for Tony to mock her. "Tony if you're going to make fun of me, you can leave. I'm not in the mood right now."

"I'm not making fun of me. I'm asking you, Jasmine Diane Gibbs if you love me."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes I do. I love you Anthony David DiNozzo."

"That's all I needed to hear." Tony said before he grabbed her.

He bent his head down, and slowly captured her lips in a kiss. Jasmine stood stoic, since she was not expecting Tony to kiss her. After a few second of him kissing her she returned it with unbridled passion. When they were done, both of them were panting.

"I love you too. Always have." Tony said as his green eyes stared into her gray ones

Jasmine's mouth dropped open. "You do? You have? Since when?"

"Honestly I don't even remember when. When I first met you I thought you were cute. Over time I started to fall in love. But then you left for Hawaii. I never thought you would ever think about me this way."

"Well I do Tony. I've thought about you this way for a very long time."

"As much as I would love to talk about this some more and kiss you even more, I hear a car pulling into your driveway. I really don't want your mom catching us making out like a couple of teenagers. I think Gibbs might kill me. How about we go out tomorrow night? Eight o'clock sound good?" tony asked

"That sounds good. I'll see you then." Jasmine said

After a small kiss Tony left just as Shannon was coming in the house. She saw the smile on her daughter's face and laughed. Jethro owed her a foot massage.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine sighed and threw another outfit onto the bed. She had a date with Tony in a half hour and she was still standing in a towel. Everything she had put on didn't seem right. Just as she was about give up her mom walked in and saw the messy bedroom.

"Still trying to figure out what to wear?" Shannon asked as leant on the doorway with a smirk on her face

"Yeah. I just want to make a good impression. I think I have an outfit ready, but I need a second opinion."

"Well go change and I'll tell you." Shannon said waving her off

Jasmine nodded picked up an outfit and went into her bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged in a black wrap dress. "What do you think?" she asked while giving a slow turn.

"I think you look good. That's definitely the one." Shannon said giving her a thumbs up.

Jasmine smiled, she was going to reply when her dad shouted up the stairs. "Jazzy, Tony is here. Hurry up." Jethro yelled

Jasmine scrambled to get her purse, while slipping one her shoes. She walked down the stairs where he dad was talking Tony. She hoped that older man wasn't trying to scare him.

"I hope he isn't giving you a hard time." She said as she got to the final step.

"Nah. We were just talking…right DiNozzo?" Jethro said staring at Tony who was staring at Jasmine in awe.

"Um yeah…I think we should be going. We don't want to miss our reservation." Tony replied as he took Jasmines hand. They said goodbye to her parents and headed to the car.

Soon they were sitting down at the restaurant waiting for their waiter to service them. Jasmine looked around and smiled, pleasantly surprised that Tony would choose somewhere so fancy. She must've said it out loud because he was looking at her with amusement written on her face.

"Did you expect anything less?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile, "no just surprised by all this honestly."

They were interrupted by the waiter who had come back with a bottle of red wine. Once their glasses were full and the waiter left, their conversation resumed.

"How so?" Tony asked.

"I mean we've known each other for a while Tony, longer than I've known any agent on my dad's team. I have never seen this side of you. You just told me that you loved me yesterday! I've never heard you even utter that word before. Even when you used to Skype me about a date you had. You would say that they were nice or a good lay, once in a while throw in the word like. But never ever love."

"But I do love you."

"How do you know? Why do you love me? Are you sure you're not mixing it up with lust."

He was silent for a moment before grabbing her hand. "Do you remember when you came home to visit years ago and I had just gotten released from the hospital from having the plague?"

"Yeah you needed someone there with you while you were recuperating and I volunteered."

"That's when I feel in love with you. You gave up your vacation to take care of me when you didn't have to. No one…no one has ever taken care of me because they wanted to, and you did that."

Jasmine laughed which earned her a curious look from Tony. "Sorry it's just weird because I'm pretty sure that's when I fell for you. You kept telling me I should enjoy the week and that you didn't need any help. You were obviously still sick but you wanted to put my happiness above your wellbeing. What woman couldn't fall in love with that?"

Tony grinned and the compliment and gave her hand a light kiss. After that food and conversation flowed more freely. They talked about their most embarrassing cases. Tony even told her about the time he kissed a woman who was once a man.

Jasmine couldn't remember that last time she laughed so hard on a date. Plus tt was nice having someone she could talk about work with. The dates she had been on in the past, the men got quickly turned off when she said she was in law enforcement. With Tony she didn't have to force a conversation, it came naturally.

Jasmine sighed as Tony parked the car in her parents' driveway. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned in seat. "This was nice."

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was as great as I imagined it would be." Tony replied

Jasmine just smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He blinked and quickly began to dominate the kiss. After a few moments when his lungs began to protest he pulled back. Jasmine's brows burrowed in confusion and she tried to capture his lips again.

Tony smirked and kissed her again, this time softly. Jasmine moaned into the kiss and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. She tried getting close but was prevented by the console. Once again it was Tony who broke away first. Jasmine whimpered at the loss of contact.

"That was…" She didn't even have the words to describe it.

"As much as I would love to continue kissing you, and trust me I would, we need to stop." Tony said. Jasmine pouted and he chuckled. "I know baby. But I don't want to make love to you in a car. When I make love to you it's going to be on a bed like two adults, not in the back of the car."

"You're a tease." Jasmine said as she licked her lips

Tony's eyes darkened with lust and he leaned over to whisper in Jasmine's ear. "You haven't seen me tease you yet. I will bring your body to new heights, just wait." Jasmine shuddered and quickly found the handle for the door. If she didn't get out there now she would throw herself at him.

She got out and went inside, once she closed the door she heard Tony's car pull out of the driveway. When she turned around her parents were sitting on the couch cuddled up and watching a movie.

"So how was your date?" Shannon asked

"It was amazing. Tony kept me entertained." She said taking off her heels.

"What type of entertainment?" Jethro asked.

"Dad!" "Jethro" both women admonished, Shannon smacked him in his shoulder.

"What? It's in my fatherly duties. But I will tell you, even though you know this already. Tony is like a son to me. He's been hurt enough in his life, show him he deserves to be loved and cared for." He ordered even though he knew Jasmine would do such that.

"So you don't have a problem with it? Even with rule twelve?" She asked.

"If I did would you still go against it?" He asked.

"I would go against any of your rules for Tony. He's worth it." Jasmine said confidently.

Jethro nodded his head in agreement, "well no need to argue with you about it. You're a grown woman; just keep it out the office."

Jasmine nodded and then said her goodnights to her parents and headed to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed. She was about to log onto her computer when her phone rang, showing tony on the caller id.

"Hey! Did you get home alright?" She asked as she picked up the phone.

"Yeah I'm safe and in bed. But I miss you." Tony whined the last part into the phone

Jasmine laughed at Tony's antics. "You just saw me not even twenty minutes ago!"

"I know! It's crazy. See what you've done to me woman?! It hasn't even been a full hour and my mind is racing with the image of you in that black dress."

Jasmine laughed again. "Well you've done the same thing to me. But you're the one who wanted to take it slow. We could be at your place making out."

Tony growled into the phone. "I know don't remind me. But if we went to my place I would want more than to just make out with you. And I don't want you think this is just about sex, because I love you."

"I love you too Tone. And I don't think it's about sex. You wouldn't risk my father's wrath for just a one night stand. And I love you too."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Tony asked

"I was going apartment hunting. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, when do you want to start?"

"Is ten okay with you?"

They agreed on the time and then they said their goodbyes. Jasmine fell asleep to the thought of Tony on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two months since Jasmine had been in D.C. Things with Tony were still good; they had been taking things slow. There were plenty of nights where they just watched movies and vegged out on take-out food. She thanked the stars she had found an apartment because most of the time during the movie they started to make out. And her parents walking in on her and Tony mid make out session was not something that she wanted to experience.

Actually she and Tony had been extremely careful about their relationship. They hadn't told anyone yet, except her parents. So when Tony came in whistling and had a stride in his step, Ziva was instantly curious.

"Why are you so happy Tony? Did someone have luck last night?" she asked perching her hip on Tony's desk.

McGee who had been typing away at his computer looked up at Tony. The senior field agent had been looking exceptionally happy these days, though he hadn't mention seeing anyone.

"It's getting lucky Ziva. And you do seem to be more relaxed these days Tony. So who is the new girl?"

Tony looked between his colleagues and sighed. He knew that when they teamed up on him that there would be no stopping them until he confessed. But it wasn't just up to him to out his and Jasmine's relationship, so he tried to deflect.

"There is no new girl McNosey. And I'm just happy, can't I be happy? Or is that a problem my little ninja assassin?"

Ziva cocked her eyebrow. "I will find out what you are hiding and when I -"

At that moment Gibbs came in with a cup of coffee and head slapped Ziva. "Leave DiNozzo alone. Don't you have work to do?" he said glaring at the mossad officer.

Ziva quickly went to her desk and began working on her reports. Tony looked at his boss and gave him a nod of thanks.

Jasmine had walked into the bullpen with a tumbler of coffee, looking more like her father than she would ever admit. She had just put her stuff down when she heard Ziva ask Tony if he had gotten lucky last night.

Jasmine smirked because if Ziva knew who was the topic of her question, she would let it go for fear of Jethro's wrath. She knew that she had to talk Tony about telling their friends about their relationship.

As for Tony getting lucky last night- it would be a no. they hadn't had sex yet, and not for the lack of Jasmine's trying. But Tony wanted to wait and make sure that they were ready. Jasmine had been ready and she was determined to show him tonight when he came over.

Her explicit thoughts were interrupted by a call from dispatch. She told her team to gear up and they headed out. Of course in the field Novak tried to take charge, confusing the probies every time she gave an order.

Jasmine had had enough, there was no way she could lead the team with Novak on it. So she marched up to Vance's office, heading straight pass his assistant.

"It's nice to know that you take after your father when it comes to your aversion doors." Vance said dryly. "What can I help you with Agent Gibbs?"

"Novak. I want him off my team."

"I'm surprised it took you this long to come to me." Vance replied.

"You knew?" she questioned clearly surprised.

"I've had complaints but nothing to prove it. So what is it this time?

"He's being insubordinate and truthfully I don't trust him."

"Insubordinate? How so?"

"He refuses to any instruction that I give him no matter the consequences. And he undermines me in front of the rest of my team." She sighed and sat in the chair. "I need a second who I can trust not to put me or my team in danger because he wants to prove that he should've been team lead."

"I'll talk to Novak and the rest of your team, and then we'll go from there."

"Thank you." she said leaving before Vance could respond.

She bounded down the stairs and was semi glad to see her team hard at work. At least she didn't have to worry about her team's work ethic. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Each of them were exhausting each lead they had to find their suspect.

It was late into the night when Jasmine was interrupted by someone standing above her. She looked up and smiled when she saw Tony. "I thought you went home?"

"I did. But I went to your house and realized you weren't there. So I headed here." he replied with an unconcerned shrug.

"Oh I'm sorry. I've just been so wrapped up in this case." She said scrubbing a hand on her face.

"No need to explain. So do you need help?" he asked.

"Nah. I think I'm done here." she announced as she got her things and followed him to the elevator. "How about we grab something to eat and go home?" she asked as the doors closed.

"Sounds good. My place or yours?"

"Mine…definitely mine."

"Hey what's wrong with my place?" he asked indignantly.

"You have a twin size bed Tony."

"Oh so you expect to get in my bed?" he teased.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes at his antics. They finally got to the parking lot and headed to get some food. They arrived at her apartment with cartons of Chinese food. Soon they were full and lounging out on the couch.

"You know I had this whole plan to seduce you?"

"Seduce me?"

"Yup. Obviously it didn't work out." She said with a light shrug.

"You think you need a plan?" He asked. She just gave another shrug. "Trust me when I say that you do not need a plan to seduce me. You do it without trying. Do you know how many head slaps I get from your dad because I daydream about you?"

He turned towards her and smiled. "You seduce me with those gray eyes. Making me wish that I could see them stare up at me when I rock into you." his eyes drifted towards her lips. "Or those plump lips and how much I just want to kiss them until you can't take anymore. And you hair."

"My hair?" She asked voice horse

"Oh yes your hair. I want to tangle my fingers in it when I plunge into you."

She involuntarily shuddered which cause Tony to chuckle. "See there is no reason for you to plan."

"Then why do you keep pulling away? Obviously I want this." She said pouting

Tony chuckled, "I do want this, trust me I do. I just want it to be special…god I sound like a chick."

"Tony you don't sound like a chick. You sound like someone who is in love and wants the best for me. But if you expect it to be like a movie. You might be disappointed."

"I can never be disappointed when I'm with you."

"Awe you're so cheesy." She said moving onto his lap and leaned down to kiss him. Tony easily opened his mouth to her tongue, and they battled for dominance, with him wining of course.

Tony's pants began to get tighter as he felt Jasmine grinding her core against him. Jasmine began to kiss and nip at his neck. When she reached the spot behind his ear, Tony let out a growl.

"Look at what you're doing to me woman." He panted.

She just gave him a smirk and bit a little harder on his neck. She squealed when he picked her up fireman style and carried her into her bedroom. Jasmine flushed when he kicked open the bedroom door and softly tossed her onto the bed. Tony quickly discarded his clothing.

"If you want to all your clothes to stay intact then you might want undress yourself." he advised.

She shed her clothes leaving her bare under his gaze. He grabbed her foot and slid her down to the edge of the bed. He leaned over her and kissed each nipple. Jasmine trembled as she waited with expectation as Tony sheath himself with a condom he got from his wallet. He then pulled her legs up and apart and slowly entered her to the hilt.

"Ooh," she moaned as his thick length slid in and out of her. Everything was quiet in the apartment except the sounds of flesh slapping together, his grunts and her moans.

"You feel so good. Jazz…I love you," he groaned out, as he thrust into her emphasizing every word he spoke.

Jasmine began running her nails down his back. Never had she felt like this, it was as if he was filling some part of her that she never knew was empty. He bent down and bit her neck hard but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Aah!" Jasmine sucked in a gasp and arched her back so much she was surprised she didn't break it. A few more hard thrusts from Tony, and she began to orgasm.

Tony stared down at her lips sensually swollen, just begging to be kissed. And God did he want to kiss her. What kind of spell did she put upon him? Never before had he considered himself a kissing type of guy. With Jean it was more about getting her to open up to him. And EJ well…that was all sex.

But not Jasmine. Before her, Tony had made a rule to try to avoid kissing as much as possible. It was a useless act if you thought about it. He never got the pleasure that women apparently did from kissing. He just tolerated it. But with Jasmine...his mouth itched to connect with hers. So he did, capturing those swollen lips in a kiss that expressed everything he felt. Love, happiness, and peace.

Jasmine sighed into the kiss looking a Tony's green eyes and seeing everything he was trying to communicate, and reciprocated. Letting him know that he was loved and she would continue to love him no matter what.

"Give me a minute to recover." Tony said pulling away laying his against her shoulder

Jasmine just chuckled. "Now you can say yes if Ziva asks if you got lucky again."

Tony just quirked up an eyebrow, "you heard that?"

"Oh yeah. But you know she wouldn't bother her if we told the team about us. I mean I'm surprised Abby hasn't figured it out by now."

"You want to tell them?" he said looking at her curiously."

"Sure. I don't mind letting our friends know. I know they won't tell anyone."

Tony nodded his head, "okay when?"

"I can throw a small house warming party next weekend and we can tell them then. Is that okay?"

He just shrugged. "Sure that's fine. I don't mind telling them that I love you.

Jasmine just smiled, "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Jasmine groaned as she reviewed the case file. She had told her team to go home about two hours ago and now it was going on eight o'clock. She rolled her neck on her shoulders, earning her some popping noises. It had been a couple of weeks of non-stop cases for her team. With only three people and two of them being probies it was more of a strain on her. Hopefully soon she would be able to narrow down a senior field agent for the position.

With the cases back to back, she and Tony hadn't been spending much time together. Luckily Tony was very understanding and usually had a meal waiting for her when she got home. Since she had given him a key he had all but moved in by now. Not that she minded, because it was nice coming home to someone. She finally finished her work and packed up to go home.

When Jasmine got home Tony was sitting in the living room sitting down eating Chinese takeout. He looked up and smiled at her. "Hey! I ordered us some food. Got you sweet and sour chicken. Hope it's okay."

Jasmine kicked off her shoes and sat next to Tony and grabbed her still warm food. "Thanks babe just what I needed." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"It's nothing. How about when you're done, I draw us a bath?" he asked.

Jasmine just smiled and kept continuing on eating. When they were done Tony told her to stay where she was and went to go draw the bath. She went into her bedroom and began to strip. Tony walked in just as she was unhooking a bra and she could swear she heard a growl come from him.

"The bath is done." He said with lust in his eyes.

Jasmine nodded and went over to him to help take off his clothes. He led her into the bathroom. He stepped into the tub before helping her into it. Tony sat against the tub and pulled Jasmine against him. Jasmine sighed at the warm water and Tony pushed against her back. It hit her how much they both needed the connection.

Tony smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He kissed her neck and relished in the moan that escaped her mouth. Everything about her made him crazy, if he could he be with her all the time.

Jasmine moaned again as he kissed her neck a bit more. She turned around so she was facing him. He leaned down and kissed her, conveying the love and want he had for her. It was his turn to moan when she started to grind down on his erection.

"Baby I need..." Jasmine started.

"I know Jaz I know. Just hold on and I'll give it to you I promise." He said as he reached down and started to rub at her clit gently. It made her tremble, tony positioned himself at her entrance and pushed.

Jasmine let out a moan and her whole body sagged in relief. This is what she needed. Tony could feel her breathing quicken and he wasn't even a third of the way in yet. He began pushing further into her. He had to close his eyes and curl his toes because she was tight, even after all this time, it was heaven.

As soon as Tony bottomed out in her, he had to give himself just a moment. She felt so damn good. Better than anything he'd ever felt in his life. He opened his eyes and saw her staring up at him. He kissed a trail to her collarbone, and then kissed her lips again. But he couldn't hold back any longer so he began to pull out and push back in slowly.

"Tony…faster, please." Jasmine begged. He began to thrust in and out of her faster. He could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. He reached between them once again and rubbed her core making her shudder and climax around him. The tight of her vaginal walls made him come instantly.

After they were done they took a shower and cleaned up. She and Tony laid down cuddling in bed when Jasmine spoke up. "I think we should move in together."

Tony just quirked an eyebrow at her. So she used that as a sign to keep on talking. "Well you are always here anyways. And we both know we hardly sleep without each other anyways. Plus I want to wake up to you and fall asleep with you. But I won't force you. If you don't - "

Tony silenced her by putting his finger over her mouth. "Of course I want to move in together. I love you jasmine, which means I want to be with you. Stop doubting it. So should I move in here? Or do you want to move into my place? I'm thinking your place since it's bigger, but then all of our stuff won't fit in here. Maybe a house?-"

This time Jasmine cut him off. "A house?"

Tony just nodded, "well yeah, I do plan on marrying you soon. I want a house we could grow old in and raise a family together. Do you not want a house because I'm sure we could find a bigger apartment."

Jasmine grinned, "wait you plan on marrying me? A family?"

"I can't just let the greatest thing that ever happened to me just go away. Of course I want to marry you and start a family. I'm thinking four kids?"

She let out a full bellied laugh. "Did you ever think that maybe you should actually ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah that crossed my mind a couple times.'

"And four kids? That's a lot. Are you going to carry one or two of them?" She asked seriously

This time Tony laughed, "Okay maybe not four. How about three?"

"Sure three is nice. So are you going to propose?" she asked again

He turned to her and looked deeply into her eyes, "Jasmine will you marry me? Be mine forever, and I'll be yours?"

Jasmine nodded, "yes Tony I'll marry you!"

After that they snuggled together and talked about their future. Jasmine looked over at Tony and beamed thinking, could life get any better?


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine's eyes fluttered as the first rays of light peeked through her window. She looked at the time, seven o'clock, and sighed knowing she would be late if she didn't get up now. But she really didn't want to especially with Tony's warmth on her back.

Ten minutes later she got up and went to take a shower. Usually she would take a shower with Tony as a way of coaxing him out of bed but right now she need time to think. As she stood under the warm spray a series of thoughts began to bombard her brain.

_Am I crazy for marrying Tony after five months of dating? But we have known each other for years. How are we going to tell dad? Oh gosh dad is totally going to kill Tony! He's going to prison. What about the house? i just got an apartment, now I have to break the lease—_

Suddenly a gush of cold air was let in as Tony stepped in to the shower behind her. She turned around and saw the pout on his face. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked still pouting

"Because I needed time to think." Jasmine said as she grabbed the shampoo.

Tony took it from her and made her turn away from him so he could begin to wash her hair. "Think about what?" he asked

"Do you think we're moving too fast? I mean we only been dating for five months. And we have to tell my mom and dad first. I don't want you to die-"

"Whoa! No one's going to die. We will tell your mom and dad tonight at dinner, or don't you remember them inviting us out to eat. And as for moving too fast, no we aren't. We have known each other for what about eight or ten years? I think we are just fine. Are you having second thoughts?" he asked hesitantly

"No! I definitely want to marry you." she exclaimed

After they quickly dried off and got dressed. Tony had headed out first since it was close to eight o'clock and he actually wanted to be on Gibbs' good side today. Still he and Jasmine got there at the same time and she even had a cup of coffee in her hand. Tony didn't know how she did it but suspected that she drove like her dad, maybe even faster.

Instead of dwelling on it, he gave her a quick kiss and then stepped into the bull pen as soon as the elevator doors opened. He sauntered to his desk looking at team mates, once again he was the last to arrive, and grinned.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Tim asked looking at him

Tony shrugged, "had a goodnight."

Tim wanted to ask more, but knowing who Tony was with last night, stopped him from asking. He didn't want to get on Jasmine's bad side since he heard from Abby that when provoked she could be dangerous.

"Hey Ziva, are we still on to spar later?" Jasmine said walking around the divider and standing from of the ex-Mossad's desk

"Yes, if we do not have a case that is." Ziva replied looking up from her computer

"Wait you're going to spar with Ziva? Why? Are you asking for a death wish?" Tony asked standing up and going over to stand by Jasmine.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's – fiancé- her brain supplied antics. "Yes I'm sparing with Ziva. I'm not going to die; Ziva is just going to help me get back into hand to hand combat, since in Hawaii there really wasn't a need for that."

"Oh I have to see this. Two girls rolling around all sweaty with little clothing-" Tony said as his eyes got a dreamy look to them.

Jasmine immediately head slapped him. Tony tuned to her with a shocked expression. "You just…you just head slapped me. Oh my gosh you really are a Gibbs!" He exclaimed as if that was news to him

"You should be glad it's me and that Gibbs didn't hear." Jasmine said shrugging her shoulders

"Too late." Gibbs barked walking past the small group to his desk.

"Boss what I meant to say-" Tony stuttered, trying to back petal

"Save it DiNozzo. Get to your own desk and start on those reports." He said looking at his computer. Tony nodded and wet back to his own desk as instructed. He was about to start on his work when he saw Jasmine talking to her father

"Am I the only one who finds it confusing two Gibbs now? Like what does your team call you?" Tony asked

Jasmine turned and playfully rolled her eyes at him, "it's either boss or Gibbs"

"But you can't be boss or Gibbs, because Gibbs is boss. There can't be two. I'll have to find another name – what about Gibbs 2.0 or junior?" This time Gibbs glared at him. "I'll figure it out later" Tony said ducking his head and getting back to work. Jasmine ignored him and went back over to her team. She had finally picked a new SFA and she was due to arrive soon.

Meg Talbot entered the pen around noon and went straight to Jasmine who was talking to Sam. "Hi Agent Gibbs."

"Oh Agent Talbot good to see you again. This is Agent Sam Singer." Jasmine said.

"Hello." Sam replied

"Agent Talbot here is our new SFA. She comes from our Los Angeles division….Agent Harvell is out at lunch. How about you show her around Sam? It's a slow day so take your time." Jasmine said leaving the two women to their own devices.

After that the day progressed pretty quickly. Ziva and Jasmine even found the time to spar in the gym. And of course Tony and Tim decided to sit on the sidelines to watch.

Now Jasmine was at home getting ready for the dinner with her parents. She had just finished straightening her hair when Tony came up behind her and gave her a hug. He settled his head on her shoulder and stared at her in the mirror.

"Hmm if we didn't have to go to dinner I would take you right now." Tony said as he planted kisses on her neck

"Tone behave yourself. I promise later you can have all the fun you want. But right now I need to get dressed and do my makeup." She said shrugging him off of her

Tony sighed, "Ok I'll let you do your womanly things since I still have to shower."

Jasmine just smiled and went to do her makeup. Twenty minutes later tony was out the shower and getting dress in one of his many suits. Jasmine decided to done on a simple black dress with a full skirt and blue peep toe pumps.

"Are we ready?" Tony asked

"Yeah let's go." Jasmine said picking up her purse and heading for the door.

They got to the upscale jazz restaurant in about twenty minutes. Shannon raised her hand and got their attention. They walked over to her parents.

"Hey honey! I'm so glad you to could make it." Shannon said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek

"I wouldn't miss it." Jasmine said sliding into the booth that Shannon and Gibbs were sitting in

"And Tony don't you look so handsome." Shannon said looking at Tony

"Thanks Mrs. Gibbs. Hey boss."

"Not at work Tony. You can call me Jethro." Gibbs said

Tony smiled knowing that only people considered friends got to call him Jethro. Soon they ordered their food and began to converse. After a while Jasmine had stop eating and looked at her parents.

"Mom and dad, Tony and I have something to tell you."

Shannon and Gibbs just looked at her and Tony, wondering what they could say.

"I've asked Jasmine to marry me. She said yes." Tony announced focusing on Gibbs to see his reaction.

There was a moment of silence before Shannon started laughing, earning her looks of confusion from everyone. "Well it's about time! Though I would have loved for you to do this earlier. Most of my friends have at least one grandchild by now. I'm not getting any younger you know."

Jasmine just nodded, she knew her mom wouldn't care as long as she was happy. Her dad was the one who opinion would really matter. She was a daddy's girl and knowing that Gibbs didn't approve of their marriage would devastate her.

"How about you dad?" she asked a little hesitant

Gibbs glared at Tony, "are you going to take care of my daughter? Make sure she never has to cry when she's with you? Be her support system and always make her happy?"

"Dad-" Jasmine said

"No it's okay I'll answer." Tony said. "I promise to take care of her and to make sure she never has to cry. I promise to be there for her and make sure she's happy even if I have to die trying."

"Well I guess you're getting married. Congratulations!" Gibbs said lifting up his glass of bourbon

Jasmine let out a breath of relief, happy that her dad approved. After that everyone began to have a good time and enjoy themselves. Jasmine blinked back tears; she was getting exactly what she wanted. Hopefully it would continue to go that way.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasmine's eyes fluttered as the first rays of light peeked through her window. She looked at the time, seven o'clock, and sighed knowing she would be late if she didn't get up now. But she really didn't want to especially with Tony's warmth on her back.

Ten minutes later she got up and went to take a shower. Usually she would take a shower with Tony as a way of coaxing him out of bed but right now she need time to think. As she stood under the warm spray a series of thoughts began to bombard her brain.

_Am I crazy for marrying Tony after five months of dating? But we have known each other for years. How are we going to tell dad? Oh gosh dad is totally going to kill Tony! He's going to prison. What about the house? i just got an apartment, now I have to break the lease—_

Suddenly a gush of cold air was let in as Tony stepped in to the shower behind her. She turned around and saw the pout on his face. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked still pouting

"Because I needed time to think." Jasmine said as she grabbed the shampoo.

Tony took it from her and made her turn away from him so he could begin to wash her hair. "Think about what?" he asked

"Do you think we're moving too fast? I mean we only been dating for five months. And we have to tell my mom and dad first. I don't want you to die-"

"Whoa! No one's going to die. We will tell your mom and dad tonight at dinner, or don't you remember them inviting us out to eat. And as for moving too fast, no we aren't. We have known each other for what about eight or ten years? I think we are just fine. Are you having second thoughts?" he asked hesitantly

"No! I definitely want to marry you." she exclaimed

After they quickly dried off and got dressed. Tony had headed out first since it was close to eight o'clock and he actually wanted to be on Gibbs' good side today. Still he and Jasmine got there at the same time and she even had a cup of coffee in her hand. Tony didn't know how she did it but suspected that she drove like her dad, maybe even faster.

Instead of dwelling on it, he gave her a quick kiss and then stepped into the bull pen as soon as the elevator doors opened. He sauntered to his desk looking at team mates, once again he was the last to arrive, and grinned.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Tim asked looking at him

Tony shrugged, "had a goodnight."

Tim wanted to ask more, but knowing who Tony was with last night, stopped him from asking. He didn't want to get on Jasmine's bad side since he heard from Abby that when provoked she could be dangerous.

"Hey Ziva, are we still on to spar later?" Jasmine said walking around the divider and standing from of the ex-Mossad's desk

"Yes, if we do not have a case that is." Ziva replied looking up from her computer

"Wait you're going to spar with Ziva? Why? Are you asking for a death wish?" Tony asked standing up and going over to stand by Jasmine.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's – fiancé- her brain supplied antics. "Yes I'm sparing with Ziva. I'm not going to die; Ziva is just going to help me get back into hand to hand combat, since in Hawaii there really wasn't a need for that."

"Oh I have to see this. Two girls rolling around all sweaty with little clothing-" Tony said as his eyes got a dreamy look to them.

Jasmine immediately head slapped him. Tony tuned to her with a shocked expression. "You just…you just head slapped me. Oh my gosh you really are a Gibbs!" He exclaimed as if that was news to him

"You should be glad it's me and that Gibbs didn't hear." Jasmine said shrugging her shoulders

"Too late." Gibbs barked walking past the small group to his desk.

"Boss what I meant to say-" Tony stuttered, trying to back petal

"Save it DiNozzo. Get to your own desk and start on those reports." He said looking at his computer. Tony nodded and wet back to his own desk as instructed. He was about to start on his work when he saw Jasmine talking to her father

"Am I the only one who finds it confusing two Gibbs now? Like what does your team call you?" Tony asked

Jasmine turned and playfully rolled her eyes at him, "it's either boss or Gibbs"

"But you can't be boss or Gibbs, because Gibbs is boss. There can't be two. I'll have to find another name – what about Gibbs 2.0 or junior?" This time Gibbs glared at him. "I'll figure it out later" Tony said ducking his head and getting back to work. Jasmine ignored him and went back over to her team. She had finally picked a new SFA and she was due to arrive soon.

Meg Talbot entered the pen around noon and went straight to Jasmine who was talking to Sam. "Hi Agent Gibbs."

"Oh Agent Talbot good to see you again. This is Agent Sam Singer." Jasmine said.

"Hello." Sam replied

"Agent Talbot here is our new SFA. She comes from our Los Angeles division….Agent Harvell is out at lunch. How about you show her around Sam? It's a slow day so take your time." Jasmine said leaving the two women to their own devices.

After that the day progressed pretty quickly. Ziva and Jasmine even found the time to spar in the gym. And of course Tony and Tim decided to sit on the sidelines to watch.

Now Jasmine was at home getting ready for the dinner with her parents. She had just finished straightening her hair when Tony came up behind her and gave her a hug. He settled his head on her shoulder and stared at her in the mirror.

"Hmm if we didn't have to go to dinner I would take you right now." Tony said as he planted kisses on her neck

"Tone behave yourself. I promise later you can have all the fun you want. But right now I need to get dressed and do my makeup." She said shrugging him off of her

Tony sighed, "Ok I'll let you do your womanly things since I still have to shower."

Jasmine just smiled and went to do her makeup. Twenty minutes later tony was out the shower and getting dress in one of his many suits. Jasmine decided to done on a simple black dress with a full skirt and blue peep toe pumps.

"Are we ready?" Tony asked

"Yeah let's go." Jasmine said picking up her purse and heading for the door.

They got to the upscale jazz restaurant in about twenty minutes. Shannon raised her hand and got their attention. They walked over to her parents.

"Hey honey! I'm so glad you to could make it." Shannon said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek

"I wouldn't miss it." Jasmine said sliding into the booth that Shannon and Gibbs were sitting in

"And Tony don't you look so handsome." Shannon said looking at Tony

"Thanks Mrs. Gibbs. Hey boss."

"Not at work Tony. You can call me Jethro." Gibbs said

Tony smiled knowing that only people considered friends got to call him Jethro. Soon they ordered their food and began to converse. After a while Jasmine had stop eating and looked at her parents.

"Mom and dad, Tony and I have something to tell you."

Shannon and Gibbs just looked at her and Tony, wondering what they could say.

"I've asked Jasmine to marry me. She said yes." Tony announced focusing on Gibbs to see his reaction.

There was a moment of silence before Shannon started laughing, earning her looks of confusion from everyone. "Well it's about time! Though I would have loved for you to do this earlier. Most of my friends have at least one grandchild by now. I'm not getting any younger you know."

Jasmine just nodded, she knew her mom wouldn't care as long as she was happy. Her dad was the one who opinion would really matter. She was a daddy's girl and knowing that Gibbs didn't approve of their marriage would devastate her.

"How about you dad?" she asked a little hesitant

Gibbs glared at Tony, "are you going to take care of my daughter? Make sure she never has to cry when she's with you? Be her support system and always make her happy?"

"Dad-" Jasmine said

"No it's okay I'll answer." Tony said. "I promise to take care of her and to make sure she never has to cry. I promise to be there for her and make sure she's happy even if I have to die trying."

"Well I guess you're getting married. Congratulations!" Gibbs said lifting up his glass of bourbon

Jasmine let out a breath of relief, happy that her dad approved. After that everyone began to have a good time and enjoy themselves. Jasmine blinked back tears; she was getting exactly what she wanted. Hopefully it would continue to go that way.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasmine looked at her watch and grinned. She had a lunch date with Ziva, Abby and Kelly in ten minutes. She had already sent her team to lunch ten minutes ago since it was a slow day.

She was putting on her coat when the thumping of Abby's boots came toward her. "Are you ready to go?" Abby said as she came to a full stop in front of Jasmine.

"Yeah. Ziva are you ready?" Jasmine asked looking over the wall.

"Ready to go where?" Tony asked looking up from his computer and butting into the conversation.

"Girl's only lunch." Ziva said putting on her coat and grabbing her wallet.

"Oh well I didn't want to go anyways." Tony said slightly hurt at not being included.

Jasmine gave him a small smile, "You should invite Tim and Palmer to lunch. Or if you don't go out I'll bring you back something to eat. Okay?"

"I'll ask them." Tony said

Jasmine, Abby, and Ziva waved goodbye and stepped on the elevator. Ten minutes later they were in a booth with Kelly at a quite café. They quickly ordered and began to talk about their days so far. Soon their food came and they went about eating.

"Excuse me, I know you're with your friends but I was wondering if I could get your number?" someone said standing by the booth

Jasmine stopped her conversation with Ziva and turned her head to see a tall guy who seemed around thirty or so. He had light brown skin and glossy black hair. His smile was almost blinding.

"Are you talking to me?" Jasmine asked pointing to herself

"Yes." He said

"I'm sorry I'm seeing someone."

"Well I won' tell if you don't" he said with a smile, which now Jasmine was starting to think was smarmy

"My fiancé doesn't take to kindly to guy who don't take a hint. And neither do I." Jasmine said in a stern voice. The guy nodded his head in understanding and walked away. When Jasmine turned back to her group they were all staring at her with wide eyes.

"You were kidding right? You and Tony aren't engaged." Kelly said

"Um."

"You totally are engaged! Why didn't you tell us?! When did it happen? How did it happen?" Abby squealed

"Well we were going to tell you soon. We were going to have a party or something and tell you guys. And it was about two weeks ago. We waited to tell you guys because I had to tell mom and dad first, which by the way we got their blessing." Jasmine said

After that the group of ladies began to chatter about Tony and Jasmine's upcoming nuptials. They even kept carrying carried the conversation when they stepped off the elevator to the bullpen. They didn't even notice Tony - the ever present snooper- trying to listen to their conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tony asked

"Oh my gosh Tony congratulations! Jasmine told us! You're getting married" Abby said giving him a tight hug

"Oh she did, did she?" Tony said quirking an eyebrow at Jasmine

"It was an accident. This guy tried to come on to me and I said something about how my fiancé wouldn't like that. And then the bloodhounds descended on me." Jasmine said quickly.

"It's okay. They were going to find out anyways. I guess I have to tell Ducky, palmer, and Tim. You're going to be the one to tell Vance though." Tony said pointing at her

"Tell Vance what?" Tony turned around and saw Leon Vance standing there with Gibbs. The man was chewing on a toothpick and had question in his eyes.

"Tony and I are getting married." Jasmine said shrugging her shoulders, looking a lot like her father who was now sporting a grin

"DiNozzo, Gibbs in my office in ten minutes." he said pointing to the couple.

Vance headed up the stairs leaving everyone staring at each other with wide eyes.

"What do you think he's going to do you guys?" Abby asked

"Don't know. But anyways dad I got you some food. A cheeseburger, so don't tell mom." Jasmine said handing her dad a food container. Her mom had put the older man on a healthier diet when the doctor told him he suffered from high cholesterol.

Jethro nodded his thanks at his daughter and sat at his desk. "Don't you two have something to do?" Gibbs barked at Abby and Ziva

They all scrambled to their respective places. Tony and Jasmine headed up the stairs to Vance's office. When they got in Vance was looking at files. "It's not against NCIS policy for agents to date if they are not on the same team. But I have to ask were you coerced or blackmailed into the relationship?

"No" they both replied in unison

"Well then congratulations. Make sure you keep HR updated. This better not affect your work. I know Jackie is going to want an invitation."

"I'll make sure she gets one director." Jasmine said

He nodded and gave them a look of dismissal. They both left his office and headed down to the bull pen. Gibbs looked at them with curiosity and Jasmine gave him a smirk indicating that everything was okay.

As soon as she reached her desk her phone rang. "Gibbs" she said into the phone

"So what did he say?" Abby questioned

"Abby were you spying on the bull pen again?" Jasmine asked

"Duh! So what did he say?" The Goth repeated

"Basically he told us not to let it affect the job. I mean even if he problem with it which I think he might since we all know he's not fond of Tony, he can't do anything. We aren't breaking any policies."

"So when is your wedding?"

"I don't know. But I promise when we figure out a date I'll let you know. But right now we both need to get to work." Jasmine said and then hung up

Later on that night

Jasmine was lying down, head on Tony's bare chest when she spoke up, "so how long do you think it will take Abby to start planning our wedding?"

"You think she hasn't already started?" Tony said as he chuckled

"So should we give her a date then?" She asked

"If you want. How about March 22nd, that way it's our one year anniversary." Tony said.

"Awe babe who knew you were so sweet? You're such a teddy bear." Jasmine giggled

"I'll show you a teddy bear." Tony said as he started to tickle her.

As their laughter filled the room, Jasmine was filled with content hoping that everything continued going well.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two days since Senior came into town, two long days filled cases for both Tony and Jasmine. Tony hadn't spoken to his father since he walked out of the restaurant with Jasmine.

It was now Christmas Eve and Tony was sitting in his living room watching _It's A Wonderful Life_. He would've been with Jasmine but he needed time to himself. The peace and quiet was interrupted when a knock sounded on the door.

Tony pushed himself off the couch and walked to the door. He sighed in frustration when he peered through the peephole to see his father standing there. "What do you want?" he asked as he opened the door.

"To talk." Senior said pushing past his son and into the apartment.

"About what? You obviously said what you need to say when you offended me and my fiancé."

"What do you want me to say junior? Sorry? You're a DiNozzo and you can do so much better than marrying a _Gibbs_." Senior said as he spat the name as if offended him.

"You've been married so many times I stopped counting. Who are you to say who I should and shouldn't marry?!" Tony yelled as he started pacing.

"Look Junior…" Senior said

"No dad I won't let you sit here and speak about Jasmine like that. Yes she is a Gibbs. And you know what I would kill to be one too. That family has been nothing but kind since I met them. Jethro has taught me how to be a better man than you ever have!" Tony said

Tony just stared at his dad for a few seconds before taking his keys, coat, and heading out the door. He got into his car and started driving. He wasn't looking for a particular direction, just needing to get away. It didn't come as much of a surprise when he was sitting in Gibbs' driveway.

Tony sat in the driveway debating whether he should go in our not. He knew Jasmine was there spending time with her family. He didn't want to spoil her Christmas Eve. He was about to pull out when the door opened and Jasmine walked over to his car. She knocked on the window indicating that it should be rolled down.

"Are you going to sit here in the cold or come in?" she said quirking her eyebrow at him.

"I don't know why I'm here. I'm probably ruining your Christmas Eve." he said looking at her

"You're not ruining my Christmas Eve Tony. You're my fiancé, you're my family too. I knew you needed time to yourself."

"Yeah." Tony scoffed rolling up his window and turning the car off. He got out of the car and Jasmine reached up giving him a quick peck. They walked back to the house, when they got inside it was completely quiet.

"Mom, dad, and grandpa Jack are all sleeping upstairs. Kelly snuck out to meet a friend. So it's just you and me." She said taking their coats and hanging them up.

Jasmine led them to the couch and sat down. She pulled Tony down with her and cuddled into his side. He let out a pleasured sigh when she ran her fingers through his hair. Tony kicked off his shoes and positioned himself so that he was lying down with his head in her lap. Jasmine shook her head in amusement and continued to play with his hair.

"So do you want to tell me what your dad did to make you upset?" Jasmine asked looking down at him. Tony raised an eyebrow in askance. "Your dad doesn't leave for another two days. You're upset. I just put two and two together."

"It's nothing."

"Tone." Jasmine said with expectancy

"He came to my apartment to 'talk" Tony said with air quotes. "Basically the same argument, that you don't deserve me. And I'm too good for you. What does he know? I only see him once a year." Tony said

Jasmine nodded her head and just sat there for a couple of moments. She was about to say something when she heard a small snore from Tony. She gently removed herself from under him and grabbed a blanket from behind the couch. She draped it over him and went upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine walked into Tony's apartment and into the kitchen to see Senior sitting at the island drinking coffee and reading the paper. She cleared her throat and he looked at her.

"I guess he told you what I said." Senior said putting his paper and coffee down.

Jasmine shrugged, "the gist of it."

"So what are you going to do? Hate me? Ban me from your wedding?" Senior asked

She shook her head no, "not at all. I don't know why you don't think I'm good enough for your son, no do I care to. But I will say you don't know me, because if you did you would know not to hurt the ones I love. And yesterday you hurt someone I love. So this is what we are going to do. You are going to apologize to Tony for almost ruining his holiday and hope that he forgives you."

Senior just smirked, "Not many people would speak to me like that."

"I'm not most people. As you kindly put it I'm a Gibbs." She let out a breath of frustration. "Look Senior I know you think that you're looking out for him, but it's pushing him away. We love each other so you have to accept it."

Senior gave her a grin, which she had seen on Tony many times. "I knew you had spunk in there somewhere. My boy will need a lady like that by his side."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "a test Senior really? You are too old for games like this. I suggest you don't tell Tony about this test or I'm sure you wouldn't be hearing from him for a very long time."

"I'm sorry but I had to know how deep your love was for each other. I wanted to make sure tony had love like his mother and I did. He deserves that much in life."

"Senior I can tell you that I love your son with every fiber of my being. I would die and kill for him." Jasmine said staring the older man in the eye

"I hope you will forgive me."

"I will on one condition." Jasmine said

"What is it?" Senior asked cocking his head inquisitively

"You come with me and send the day with my family.

"I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. You're family now." Jasmine said in a final tone.

Tony woke up on the couch to the smell of pancakes. He stretched and winced when he heard his bones popping.

"About time you were up. Shannon's making breakfast and I'm sure some of your clothes are still here from last time. There's a spare toothbrush in the linen closet." Jethro said coming up from the basement

Tony nodded and went upstairs to change and brush his teeth. After he was done he went into Jasmine's room and saw she was gone. So he headed downstairs to the kitchen. When he got there Jethro, Jackson, and Kelly were all sitting at the table. Shannon was sitting down a plate of pancakes and telling him to sit down.

"Anyone know where Jasmine is?" Tony asked after eating a couple bites of his breakfast

"Right here." Jasmine said from behind him. Tony turned around and saw her standing with his dad.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked looking at his dad

"Junior can we talk?" Senior asked

"You can use the basement." Jasmine said

Tony sighed but got up and went to the basement door making sure his dad was following him. They walked down to the basement and Tony took a seat on the saw horse waiting for his dad to speak.

"I want to apologize for what I said Junior. It was rude of me to say those things about Jasmine and I hope you forgive me."

"Dad it was beyond rude. You come in here after seeing how much I'm in love with her and then tell me you don't think she's good enough." Tony said shaking his head.

"I know son and I am deeply sorry. I didn't think you two were that deep in love. I apologized to Jasmine already."

Tony let out a huff and ran his fingers through his hair, "dad it's okay. Just don't let it happen again. Since you're here I'm guessing Jasmine accepted your apology."

"She invited me to spend Christmas with her family and you of course. But I told her only if you agree."

"Yeah that'll be nice. Come on I'm sure they're still eating breakfast." Tony said getting up

They walked back upstairs to find everyone smiling and laughing. Shannon had made room for another place setting, so Senior took a seat there. After they were done everyone moved to the living room.

"So who's ready for presents?" Shannon asked with glee.

Everyone just shook their heads in conformation knowing she would hand them out anyways. Everyone had a present in their hands even Senior and Tony who looked shocked.

"I got your presents months ago when you told me your dad would be here for Christmas. I was going to invite you two to spend the day with us anyways." Jasmine said shrugging.

After that it was a day filled with laughter and joy. Tony looked at Jasmine who was now laughing at stories told of Jethro when he was a child. He was just glad that someone like her was in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two days since Senior came into town, two long days filled cases for both Tony and Jasmine. Tony hadn't spoken to his father since he walked out of the restaurant with Jasmine.

It was now Christmas Eve and Tony was sitting in his living room watching _It's A Wonderful Life_. He would've been with Jasmine but he needed time to himself. The peace and quiet was interrupted when a knock sounded on the door.

Tony pushed himself off the couch and walked to the door. He sighed in frustration when he peered through the peephole to see his father standing there. "What do you want?" he asked as he opened the door.

"To talk." Senior said pushing past his son and into the apartment.

"About what? You obviously said what you need to say when you offended me and my fiancé."

"What do you want me to say junior? Sorry? You're a DiNozzo and you can do so much better than marrying a _Gibbs_." Senior said as he spat the name as if offended him.

"You've been married so many times I stopped counting. Who are you to say who I should and shouldn't marry?!" Tony yelled as he started pacing.

"Look Junior…" Senior said

"No dad I won't let you sit here and speak about Jasmine like that. Yes she is a Gibbs. And you know what I would kill to be one too. That family has been nothing but kind since I met them. Jethro has taught me how to be a better man than you ever have!" Tony said

Tony just stared at his dad for a few seconds before taking his keys, coat, and heading out the door. He got into his car and started driving. He wasn't looking for a particular direction, just needing to get away. It didn't come as much of a surprise when he was sitting in Gibbs' driveway.

Tony sat in the driveway debating whether he should go in our not. He knew Jasmine was there spending time with her family. He didn't want to spoil her Christmas Eve. He was about to pull out when the door opened and Jasmine walked over to his car. She knocked on the window indicating that it should be rolled down.

"Are you going to sit here in the cold or come in?" she said quirking her eyebrow at him.

"I don't know why I'm here. I'm probably ruining your Christmas Eve." he said looking at her

"You're not ruining my Christmas Eve Tony. You're my fiancé, you're my family too. I knew you needed time to yourself."

"Yeah." Tony scoffed rolling up his window and turning the car off. He got out of the car and Jasmine reached up giving him a quick peck. They walked back to the house, when they got inside it was completely quiet.

"Mom, dad, and grandpa Jack are all sleeping upstairs. Kelly snuck out to meet a friend. So it's just you and me." She said taking their coats and hanging them up.

Jasmine led them to the couch and sat down. She pulled Tony down with her and cuddled into his side. He let out a pleasured sigh when she ran her fingers through his hair. Tony kicked off his shoes and positioned himself so that he was lying down with his head in her lap. Jasmine shook her head in amusement and continued to play with his hair.

"So do you want to tell me what your dad did to make you upset?" Jasmine asked looking down at him. Tony raised an eyebrow in askance. "Your dad doesn't leave for another two days. You're upset. I just put two and two together."

"It's nothing."

"Tone." Jasmine said with expectancy

"He came to my apartment to 'talk" Tony said with air quotes. "Basically the same argument, that you don't deserve me. And I'm too good for you. What does he know? I only see him once a year." Tony said

Jasmine nodded her head and just sat there for a couple of moments. She was about to say something when she heard a small snore from Tony. She gently removed herself from under him and grabbed a blanket from behind the couch. She draped it over him and went upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine walked into Tony's apartment and into the kitchen to see Senior sitting at the island drinking coffee and reading the paper. She cleared her throat and he looked at her.

"I guess he told you what I said." Senior said putting his paper and coffee down.

Jasmine shrugged, "the gist of it."

"So what are you going to do? Hate me? Ban me from your wedding?" Senior asked

She shook her head no, "not at all. I don't know why you don't think I'm good enough for your son, no do I care to. But I will say you don't know me, because if you did you would know not to hurt the ones I love. And yesterday you hurt someone I love. So this is what we are going to do. You are going to apologize to Tony for almost ruining his holiday and hope that he forgives you."

Senior just smirked, "Not many people would speak to me like that."

"I'm not most people. As you kindly put it I'm a Gibbs." She let out a breath of frustration. "Look Senior I know you think that you're looking out for him, but it's pushing him away. We love each other so you have to accept it."

Senior gave her a grin, which she had seen on Tony many times. "I knew you had spunk in there somewhere. My boy will need a lady like that by his side."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "a test Senior really? You are too old for games like this. I suggest you don't tell Tony about this test or I'm sure you wouldn't be hearing from him for a very long time."

"I'm sorry but I had to know how deep your love was for each other. I wanted to make sure tony had love like his mother and I did. He deserves that much in life."

"Senior I can tell you that I love your son with every fiber of my being. I would die and kill for him." Jasmine said staring the older man in the eye

"I hope you will forgive me."

"I will on one condition." Jasmine said

"What is it?" Senior asked cocking his head inquisitively

"You come with me and send the day with my family.

"I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. You're family now." Jasmine said in a final tone.

Tony woke up on the couch to the smell of pancakes. He stretched and winced when he heard his bones popping.

"About time you were up. Shannon's making breakfast and I'm sure some of your clothes are still here from last time. There's a spare toothbrush in the linen closet." Jethro said coming up from the basement

Tony nodded and went upstairs to change and brush his teeth. After he was done he went into Jasmine's room and saw she was gone. So he headed downstairs to the kitchen. When he got there Jethro, Jackson, and Kelly were all sitting at the table. Shannon was sitting down a plate of pancakes and telling him to sit down.

"Anyone know where Jasmine is?" Tony asked after eating a couple bites of his breakfast

"Right here." Jasmine said from behind him. Tony turned around and saw her standing with his dad.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked looking at his dad

"Junior can we talk?" Senior asked

"You can use the basement." Jasmine said

Tony sighed but got up and went to the basement door making sure his dad was following him. They walked down to the basement and Tony took a seat on the saw horse waiting for his dad to speak.

"I want to apologize for what I said Junior. It was rude of me to say those things about Jasmine and I hope you forgive me."

"Dad it was beyond rude. You come in here after seeing how much I'm in love with her and then tell me you don't think she's good enough." Tony said shaking his head.

"I know son and I am deeply sorry. I didn't think you two were that deep in love. I apologized to Jasmine already."

Tony let out a huff and ran his fingers through his hair, "dad it's okay. Just don't let it happen again. Since you're here I'm guessing Jasmine accepted your apology."

"She invited me to spend Christmas with her family and you of course. But I told her only if you agree."

"Yeah that'll be nice. Come on I'm sure they're still eating breakfast." Tony said getting up

They walked back upstairs to find everyone smiling and laughing. Shannon had made room for another place setting, so Senior took a seat there. After they were done everyone moved to the living room.

"So who's ready for presents?" Shannon asked with glee.

Everyone just shook their heads in conformation knowing she would hand them out anyways. Everyone had a present in their hands even Senior and Tony who looked shocked.

"I got your presents months ago when you told me your dad would be here for Christmas. I was going to invite you two to spend the day with us anyways." Jasmine said shrugging.

After that it was a day filled with laughter and joy. Tony looked at Jasmine who was now laughing at stories told of Jethro when he was a child. He was just glad that someone like her was in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasmine sighed as she hung up her cell phone and placed it in her back pocket. Tony looked at her with concern, to which Jasmine just waved off. She snuggled into his side and continued eating her food.

"It's just my mother again. I shouldn't have given that woman control of the wedding. I told her nice and simple, but now she is going over the top."

"I'm sure she's not that bad." Tony said stealing another fry off of her plate.

"Did you know she wanted to set the guest list at a hundred people? I told her thirty is our limit."

"Okay maybe she is doing a little too much. But it's her first daughter's wedding and it's in two months. How can you blame her?"

Jasmine sighed, "We could hop a plane and elope."

Tony barked out a laugh, "then you can tell your mom and Abby when we get back."

Jasmine just shook her head no frantically. She definitely wouldn't be the one to tell her mom or Abby if they happened to elope. Shannon had taken it upon herself to plan Jasmine's wedding. Jasmine didn't mind it at first, hell she was glad since working cases took up most of her time anyways.

But then her mom kept adding things on the list and wanting more people to show up, it was starting to become too much. Tony and Jasmine had decided on an intimate ceremony that included their closet family and friends. Ducky had even offered to let them do it in his backyard which would be gorgeous in March. Jasmine was just happy it was late January and she would be married to tony in two months.

"I think you have to suck it up babe. I think it's in her motherly rights or something. Just wait when we have a daughter, you're going to do the same thing." Tony said with a chuckle.

"We'll see about that." Jasmine said

"How about we stop worrying about your mom and the wedding? We could focus on other things."

"What other things?" Jasmine said with faux confusion

Tony just pushed her back onto the couch and trapped her lips in a kiss. "those other things." He said with his voice that dropped an octave and eyes blown with lust.

He ran his hands up the underside of her bare thigh; she had worn small shorts which made access easier. He began to kiss her again while slipping his hand in between their bodies, and into her shorts.

Jasmine parted her lips and sucked his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss when he began rubbing her clit through her underwear. She was beginning to soak through her underwear. Jasmine let out a moan and began to move her hips against his fingers.

"Y-yess" was all that she could say.

Tony lost it when she opened her legs wider, letting her arousal permeate the air. It made him crazy with lust; he slid down on the floor to his knees, pulling her shorts and underwear down.

"Hold your legs open." He demanded when she tried to close them.

Jasmine groaned and bucked when he started brushing her clit with his thumb. He held her down by her thighs, and blew lightly onto her opening. She threw her head back and began moving her hips again. He slid his middle finger inside her and her walls squeezed his digit.

"Damn Jaz. That's just one finger."

"Need more Tone."

"I know baby. But I'm not done playing with you yet."

"No no…I need more, please Tone." She begged.

Tony just ignored her as he began to circle her clit with his thumb; he slid in his index finger. He started to build up the pace as he worked his fingers in and out of her opening.

"Yes," she cried out and began to tremble, a sign that she was close to the edge. He removed his fingers slowly, not wanting her to cum yet.

Tony pushed her shirt and up exposing her bare chest. He sucked in a breath, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples instantly hardened from the air. He began pinching one when he resumed rubbing his other hand against her clit.

Jasmine couldn't hold back, she was so close. Every stroke of his tongue was bringing her closer to the edge. Her legs shook with spasms of her orgasm. Tony stopped to look at the vision before him. Jasmine sat on the couch like an exotic portrait. He was about to dive back in when she grabbed his hair tightly.

"As much as I love what you're doing. And trust me I do love it. I need more Tony – I need you. We can play later."

Tony grinned but stood up and sat on the couch. He leaned forward to lock their lips again, grabbing her by the waist. She broke the kiss to pull off his shirt. Jasmine ran her hands down his abs while he reached between them to unbuckle his pants. The small movements made her shudder since she was still sensitive from his earlier torment. Jasmine felt something hard and thick poking her through his boxer briefs, it aroused her even more.

She pressed her chest against his, rubbing her nipples against the hard planes of his chest. It was her turn to reach between them, pulling him out of his boxers. She stroked hard cock, using slow movements. Tony stilled her hand immediately.

"Not right now. You said that you wanted me inside you now. So how about we move this to the bedroom?"

She nodded and got up from his lap and began to make her way to the bedroom. Tony admired the view of her ass and the sway of her hips for a moment before grabbing a condom and getting up to follow. When he got into the bedroom Jasmine was lying in the middle of the bed.

"Still stressed?" Tony asked with a cocked smirk.

"Ask me when we're done." She replied

Tony tore open the condom with his mouth and slid it down with one hand. He wished he didn't have to he wanted to feel her tight heat. But they had agreed to wait for children. He spread her legs wide open, sliding between them. He let his tip slide against her opening before pushing in fast.

Jasmine gasped for air as she came. Tony pumped in and out slowly, letting her come down of the high. A few minutes later Jasmine grabbed onto his ass, making him plunge deeper.

Tony smiled at the cue and sped up, ramming into her at full force. He growled as she spread wider to let him in. She was so loud he was sure that the neighbors were going to call the police.

"Tony" she stopped being able to form words as he lifted up her legs pressing them by her shoulders going as deep as he could.

She closed her eyes as she convulsed around him. She could feel herself gripping him. When she started to shake around her she could feel him tremble under her fingers. He pulled out to the head and then rammed into her. Tony came harder than he ever had.

Jasmine let her legs fall and breathed in a deep breath. Their skin began to cool against each other, since Tony still laid on her. After a while Jasmine pulled at his short hair a little. He looked up like a puppy not wanting to move.

"You need to roll over. I can't breathe." She strained the last words to make a point.

Tony laughed and rolled over pulling her to his chest and pulling the covers around them. He looked at her, playing in her soft hair spread on his chest. He was about to say something but Tony saw she had drifted to sleep. He quickly drifted off to sleep himself without a dream at all.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the night before his wedding and all Tony wanted to do was go home and be with Jasmine. Tim and Jimmy had taken it upon themselves to throw him a bachelor party even though he protested. They said the _Italian Stallion_ needed one last hoorah before hanging up his title. In effort to appease them he finally agreed.

So here he was sitting at a table in some pub with Palmer, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Jackson, John, and his dad. They all had gone around the table giving him congratulations and advice for a happy marriage. He was just glad McGee and Palmer chose something tame for his bachelor party. He didn't think he could handle binge drinking and strippers. Especially since strippers didn't really do it for him these days.

"Thinking about Jasmine?" Jackson said with an all knowing smirk

"Yeah. I thought I would be nervous about tomorrow but I'm more anxious than anything." Tony said sheepishly

"When you find the one that you can't live without, the wedding is just icing on the cake. You already have been committed to each other in your hearts."

"Dad's right. It was the same for Shannon and me."

"Really? Because I remember pacing back and forth, trying to tell myself not to forget my vows." Senior said

"Me too." Palmer said

"That is not surprising Jimmy." Tony said

"Hey!" Palmer said in protest. Tony just sat back and tried to enjoy his party.

Jasmine sat on the couch and opened another gift that she had been shoved into her lap. Like Tony she had been roped into a bachelorette party, and like Tony she protested. But Abby and Kelly begged her to let them have a party, so she agreed.

Now her parent's house was filled with her mom, Kelly, Abby, Ziva, Sam, Meg, Jackie Vance, and her grandmother Joanne. Jasmine had been surprised but delighted to see her grandmother. She didn't think that Shannon's mom would be able to make it to the wedding.

"A black negligee, I wonder who gave me this?" Jasmine said looking at Abby

"Hey it wasn't me." the Goth said putting her hands up in defense.

"It was me dear." Joanne said.

Jasmine looked at her grandmother with wide eyes, "grandma!"

"Honey please! You got to wear something like that on your honeymoon. It'll spice things up." The older woman replied with a roll of the eyes. Jasmine just shook her head in disbelief and tucked the negligee back into the box. Abby handed her another wrapped gift.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Meg asked

"It might seem stupid but more nervous about tripping in my dress or forgetting my vows than I am about marrying Tony. I've been in love with Tony for so long that this feels like the most natural step. Ya know?" she asked looking at the women around the room

"So how did you two actually meet?" Jackie asked

Flash back

Jasmine rubbed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the road. She finally had a weekend off and she wanted to spend it with her family since grandpa jack was in town. So here she was traveling from Norfolk to her parents' house in the middle of the night. She could have waited until the morning but she didn't want to jinx it.

Jasmine sighed in relief when she pulled into her parents' driveway. It was dark and she was tired so the car parked in front of the house went unnoticed. Jasmine went into the house not bothering to turn on any lights since she knew the floor plan like the back of her hand. She gently toed off her shoes and set her coat on the hook. She silently shuffled over to the couch and sat down. Only she was stopped by a hard body who cried in protest. Jasmine jumped up flicked on the light and grabbed her gun pointing it at the man. He was sitting on the couch in a t-shirt and boxers, with confusion on his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked

"Can you not point a gun at me." the man asked

"Answer my questions and maybe I won't." She replied

"Tony DiNozzo. I'm here because Gibbs let me stay here after the pipe busted at my apartment. Who are you?" he asked looking her up and down

Jasmine nodded and went to put her gun in her dad's gun safe. "So you're Tony. Heard a lot about you. I'm Jasmine Gibbs."

"Oh I heard about you too, though your mom didn't tell me you pull guns out on sleeping men."

"I usually don't. It's only the lucky ones. Well I guess I'll be sleeping with Kelly. I'll see you tomorrow Tony." Jasmine said heading up stairs.

End flashback

"You probably didn't think you would end up here did you?" Sam asked.

"No but I'm glad I did. I've been in love with him so long that it seems like a dream. I just keep pinching myself just to make sure it isn't." Jasmine said.

"Tomorrow it going to be amazing." Shannon said smiling. Everyone just nodded and agreed.

Jasmine huffed in annoyance as she was directed to lift her head up by Kelly. Today was the day of the wedding and nothing had been going as planned.

First she had been shaken awake by her mom telling her she had been overslept by an hour. Then when she went to take a shower there was a huge pimple in the middle of her forehead. She started to panic but was calmed down by Kelly who worked her magic and made sure that the pimple had shrunken in size and color.

"There it's done!" Kelly said setting down the makeup brush.

Jasmine turned around to look in the mirror and smiled. Kelly had played up her eyes with pink and brown eye shadow and kept it simple with the blush and lipstick. It made her gray eyes pop.

"Thanks Kell bell…it's perfect. Now can you help me take these rollers out my hair?" Jasmine asked

Ten minutes later all the rollers were out her hair and Jasmine was brushing it to give it a soft wavy look. She pinned it to the side with white rose hair clip. Kelly was spraying it all with hairspray when Shannon came in the room holding a garment bag and was followed by Ziva and Joanne.

"Where's Abby?"

"Making sure that the caterer has everything he needs." Shannon said

"You young lady need to get dressed. The ceremony starts in ten minutes." Joanne scolded.

Shannon unzipped the bag and carefully took out Jasmine's dress. It was a beautiful slim fitted white gown that had a floral lace overlay. It had a square boat neck whose lace straps met at a V in the back. It was topped off by a champagne sash above the hips that tied into a bow in the back.

Kelly and Ziva helped her quickly get her dress, shoes, and jewelry on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The next time she saw herself she would be Mrs. Tony Dinozzo. She turned and saw Kelly and Ziva smiling and her mom looking at her and trying not to cry. Then there was a knock on the door and it opened to show Abby.

"The ceremony is about to start. Jasmine, you look amazing. Gibbs is waiting for you down the stairs." she said

"Did you check on Tony? How is he?" Jasmine asked

"Yes I did. He was okay then he started freaking out about his tie but Jack helped him fix it. I think he is okay. Had to stop him from coming in here twice though." Abby said with cheer.

"Well I'm ready to see him to so let's get this show on the road!" Jasmine said walking to the bedroom door.

When she got down the stairs her dad was already waiting for her. He took her hand and gave a kiss on her forehead. "You look beautiful Jazzy." Jethro said

"Thanks dad. You don't look so bad in your suit either." Jasmine replied looping her arm around the silver haired man.

Abby ushered everyone outside to Ducky's backyard. 'Here comes the bride' started and Jethro and Jasmine walked into the backyard. They walked the path that led to the gazebo where Tony stood with a judge. Jasmine looked and smiled at everyone who was sitting down staring at her. Finally they reached Tony and Jasmine gave him a megawatt grin.

"Who gives this woman away?" the judge asked

"Her mothers and I do." Jethro replied Jasmine smiled at his reference of her biological mother. She felt appreciative that her dad would include her in the ceremony like that.

The judge nodded and Jethro gave Tony Jasmine's hand and clapped him on the back. The couple smiled at each other and began making funny faces while the judge was talking. When the judge got to the vows they each straightened up

"Jasmine and Tony have elected to recite their own vows. Tony you can go first."

Tony nodded and looked at Jasmine, "Jazz words can't even describe how I feel right now. To marry someone who is not only my lover but my best friend is amazing. You were there when I needed you and you always supported me. You make me want to be a better person so that I am worthy of you. You are so caring and kind and sometimes I wonder how I was so lucky. I promise to never make you cry unless they're tears of joy. I promise to love and support you until the end of my days. I love you Jasmine."

Jasmine was happy that Kelly decided to use waterproof mascara because by the time Tony's vows ended she was a crying fool. She sniffled and then began speaking, "Tony I want to thank you for being my rock. You are the part of me I never knew I was missing. You say you want to be a better person but you already are. You are the most generous loving person I know. You always place others before yourself and that's one of the many reasons I love you. I want you to know that I will love and care for you for the rest of you lives and no matter what I will always have your six."

After that there was hardly a dry eye. They placed the rings on each other's finger and then kissed as the judge pronounced them husband and wife.

Now they were slow dancing to the same song they first danced to in the club where Jasmine accidently confessed to Tony. Jasmine had her head on Tony's chest as he swayed them to the music. She could hear camera flashes around them but she didn't care, everything she wanted had just come true.


End file.
